Solo otra vez
by uzinaki
Summary: Voy a recuperar lo que perdi esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo finn al lanzarze al vacio


**Hola como están espero que muy bien pues yo estoy un tanto amargado bueno aquí otra historia espero que les guste**

**bueno esta historia esta inspirada en una cancion que en mi opinion es de las mas tristes que puedas encontrar tal vez no lo sea en si por su melodía la voz del cantante o cosas así no es de verdad triste cuando lees su traducción su nombre es alone again, naturally de Gilbert O' Sullivan búsquenla y díganme que tal les fue u_u**

**bueno empecemos**

**P.D:el que narra es Finn**

**Solo otra vez**

Ya lo he decidido dentro de un momento mas si no me siento menos amargado me he prometido a mi mismo buscar la montaña mas cercana y recuperar lo que he perdido

Estoy saliendo de mi casa del árbol el día esta gris y oscuro ooo ya no ha sido la misma desde que eso paso al parecer mi estado de animo no ha cambiado

Estoy al pie de la montaña pensando aun si lo que estoy apunto de hacer es lo correcto no quiero saberlo solo quiero recuperar lo que he perdido tomo mi ultimo respiro y me lanzo al vació

Cayendo aun recuerdo exactamente lo que ocurrió

Aun recuerdo como tan solo hace algunas semanas mi vida era felicidad y alegría con todas las personas con las que convivía y como en un solo instante todo cambio sin mucho esfuerzo de parte de ese monstruo

¿Si realmente existen glob y misericordia? ¿por que me abandono cuando lo necesite? dejándome solo otra vez

Todo ocurrio hace una semana yo y Jake nos encontrábamos en casa el día era soleado y no parecía que ningún problema fuera a aparecer asta que el llego

No se como explicarlo callo del cielo pero no era una nava espacial o un meteorito era como si el mismísimo glob bajara a la tierra solo que eso no era glob con solo verlo y sentirlo uno sabia que fuera lo que fuera era malo venia a causar dolor y sufrimiento al mundo el ruido que causo al tocar el piso era como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado y haci fue cuando llego mi mundo se destruyo

Cuando callo el cielo se volvió completamente rojo no importaba por donde lo miraras siempre que voltearas la vista para arriba te encontrarías con el rojo de la sangre

Cuando Jake y yo fuimos al lugar a donde había caído aquella cosa ya no había nada se había ido dejando un rastro de muerte por donde pisaba se había dirigido al dulce reino

Al llegar ahí vimos destrucción y muerte ahora que lo veo creo que fue mejor que la mayoría de la dulce gente explotara por el miedo no quiero imaginar que les habría echo ese maldito nos dirigimos al dulce castillo esperando que la dulce princesa estuviera aun viva pues por lo que veíamos podía ser que hubiéramos llegado tarde

Al llegar adentro un miedo que jamas había sentido en toda mi vida y un escalofrió que me recorrió el cuerpo entero como no lo supe antes era el solo el era capaz de esto después de todo nunca lo eliminamos era el Lich quien sujetaba el cuello de la dulce princesa levantándola en el aire

DÉJALA IR-le dije con gran enojo el solo me sonrió con su asquerosa boca y me dijo

como ordenes-después de decir eso le doblo el cuello y la tiro a un lado mio

Estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo me arrodille junto a ella y empece a llorar pero esa tristeza que sentía rápidamente fue remplazada por odio y rabia pero antes de siquiera poder levantarme alguien grito

MALDITO-era marceline quien le había encajado su bajo-hacha en su espalda pero eso no le hizo nada pues después de eso solo rió y le dio una bofetada mientras se quitaba el bajo-hacha de su espalda

me levante y saque mi espada de sangre de demonio y empece a atacarlo el solo esquivaba mis ataque Jake se había vuelto gigante y trataba de golpearlo pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguir darle un golpe el Lich sujeto su puño y una aura negra cubrió a Jake el cual se fue encogiendo asta su tamaño original

Trate de clavare mi espada creyendo que estaba distraído pero el la sujeto con dos de sus dedos y la quito de mis manos cuando la toco su color rojo desapareció remplazandolo por uno negro

gracias por cuidar mi espada-me dijo mientras la alzaba sabia lo que hiba a hacer

DETENTE POR FAVOR-le dije mientras empezaba a llorar

el solo rio y atravezo con la espada a Jake me sentia impotente no podia hacer nada era el fin de todo pero abia ahi una persona que no se rendia nunca lo hacia era marceline quien se habia transformado en un monstruo quien atacaba al Lich creo que ella sabia que no podria ganar pero aun haci peleaba no se por que

En un momento el simplemente con uno de sus brazos le atravezo una parte de su cuerpo y lentamente se fue destransformando mientras se arrastraba a mi direccion yo tambien me acerque a ella

finn-me dijo

no tu no otro mas no por favor reciste-le dije mientras lloraba

no finn mi momento llego-me dijo con tristeza

no digas eso -le respondi

finn sabes yo habia intentado suicidarme-me dijo-incluso el dia en que nos conocimos hiba a intentarlo otra vez

no hables por favor-le dije

pero cuando te conoci cambiaste mi mundo por completo al principio solo crei que eras un niño bobo pero fui conociendote cada vez mas y mi vision de ti cambio a un gran heroe hiciste que toda la tristeza que tenia desapareciera y que siempre deseara el mañana solo por poder volver a verte

Marcy-le dije casi susurrando

te amo finn gracias por volver hacer sentirme viva otra vez-despues de decir eso me beso y cuando nos separamos me dijo-adios-y cerro sus ojos

marcy !marcy¡ MARCY-grite mientras lloraba el dolor y la furia que senti es indescriptible y sin darme cuenta un fuego me cubrio completamente pero no me quemaba o lastimaba solo estaba deje a Marceline en el suelo y me acerque muy lentamente al Lich quien tambien se me acerco cuando estuvimos frente a frente el intento clavarme la espada pero simplemente la detuve sin ningun esfuerzo al detenerla lo golpee en la cara lanzandolo lejos de mi el se levanto rapidamente y saco bolas de fuego negro las cuales me lanzo yo deje que me dieran ya que no me hacian nada mientras me acercaba a el cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lo golpee en el estomago y deje que callera a mis pies el estaba asustado lo adarre del cuello y lo azote contra el suelo una y otra vez

esto es por la dulce gente-le di un golpe en el estomago-esto es por la dulce princesa-le di un lo patee en la cara-esto es por Jake-lo golpee en la cara-y esto es por Marceline-todo ese fuego se concentro en mi mano y con el le traspace el corazon

cuando lo hize el grito no y un gran rayo de luz proveniente de el ilumino el cielo cambiando ese color rojo por el azul original cuando voltee a ver al Lich ya no estaba habia desaparecido para siempre

Tal vez el Lich ya no existia y ¿jamas volveria pero a que precio?

Lo perdi todo en un solo dia pero voy a recuperarlo lo recuperare...

**Fin**

**ah se la creyeron no no ha acabado aun falta una parte pero esa la publicare despues bueno digan si les gusto o quieren matarme por matar a todos creanme los comprendere u_u bueno esperen la ultima parte y si de pura casualidad no la quieren diganlo **

****** y aunque no estemos en el fic ''VIAJES'' por favor denme ideas para la tercera dimencion (como fastidio con esto XD)si no es molestia pueden ser ideas en conjunto su propia creacion o un crossover ustedes elijan**

******y quiero hacer algo el primero que comente no se...decide que historia quiere que continue primero o si quiere una historia nueva de lo que el quiera el decidira lo que quiere**

**y sin mas que decir **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
